1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character processing method and apparatus having a function to convert data of vector form into data of dot form.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when data of vector form is converted into data of dot form, if there is a limitation on the capacity of a memory as shown in FIG. 1, the data of vector form is converted into the data of the dot form in a row scan direction. When data is transferred to the output side, since the data direction of an output device is set in a column scan direction, a row/column scan conversion is executed and the data is generated for output.
However, there is a problem that it takes time to execute the row/column scan converting process, so that the overall processing time increases.